1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gripper apparatus with a housing body and with at least two gripper fingers, which can be moved in a synchronized manner in the opening, or respectively closing direction.
2. Background Art
Gripper devices of this type are known in large numbers.
In accordance with EP 0 532 174 A1, the gripper fingers are guided by means of rods, which can be displaced in the housing and which also cause synchronization, and can be moved back and forth by means of piston rods, which enter cylinder chambers in the housing body. The stroke is short, compared with the structural chamber of the gripper device.
Gripper devices furthermore have become known, wherein the gripper fingers are moved apart, or respectively toward each other by means of base cheeks, which are arranged next to each other and are displaceable. This is disadvantageous in that it is necessary to provide angled end sections for the gripper fingers, if their gripping areas are to be aligned with each other.